


Wae's Me For Lewis Hamilton

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2009 season, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ups and downs of the 2009 Formula 1 season, rendered in song form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wae's Me For Lewis Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> See [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oh9_jdmcAhY) for the Mary Hamilton ballad.

Word is to the marshals gone  
And word is to the press,  
And word is gone to the F1 fans,  
And they're wanting them to confess  
That Lewis Hamilton's told a fib  
And got himself into a mess.

Put on your macs and wellies,  
Put them on and come with me,  
There is a race in the town of Sepang  
This night we'll go and see.

They drove away in green and white,  
And drove back with yellow for green,  
But Honda never saw the points  
That Brawn took from the scene.

Cast off, cast off the KERS, they cried,  
But let the diffuser be,  
And let those five red lights go out  
For the chequered flag I would see.

Last race there were three Sebastians,  
This week there'll be but two  
There were Vettel and Bourdais and Buemi:  
Monsieur Bourdais, farewell to you.

And as they drove round the Hungaroring,  
Hungary for to see,  
The fans called out to Felipe Massa,  
'Alas, and alack for thee!'

Arise, O Adrian Sutil,  
Arise and tell to me,  
What you have done with Fisico,  
For next you Liuzzi I see.

'They put him in a red car,  
And tried him out to see  
If he drive fast or he drive slow,  
But he'll never come back to me.'

Then Flavio had a clearout,  
Looked down with a pitiful eye,  
'Get out, get out, Nelson Piquet,  
No more you'll drive for me.'

'Last year I crashed my own car,  
Alonso thought he won fair and square,  
And the only reward I find for this,  
The dole queue to be my share.'


End file.
